Wallace Cup
by Ash493
Summary: This is first uploaded Fan Fic of me hope you like it and please don t kill me if you ll find spelling errors I m not from anywhere where english is using anyway this is advanceshipping FF but it contains a little contestshipping pls R@R I don t owe PKM
1. Chapter 1

Wallace Cup

**Wallace Cup**

_Advanceshipping edit version of Wallace Cup I again added Lucario and let Staravia and Gligar on Professor Oak´s lab_

**Chapter 1 Enter The Contest Master Wallace**

_Ash and friends on the way to Pastoria City come to Lake Valefront where Dawn see poster about upcoming contest with contest master Wallace_

Dawn : WOW It´s pokémon contest here and with WALLACE!!

Ash : Wallace? who´s that guy?

Dawn : you don´t know??

Ash : If I knew him I didn´t ask you

Dawn : yeah _(she giggled) _so to put it simple Wallace is contest master of Hoenn and Sinnoh

Ash : cool

Brock : hey Ash I just realize that Wallace was once gym leader in Sootopolis and Hoenn Champ

Ash : wow you mean he´s someone like Juan?

Brock : I guess so

Dawn : Juan? who´s him?

Ash : It´s just one of gym leaders in Hoenn I beaten… _(and he thought : oh and with May It was so great times oh May where are you now my dear love I miss you so much)_

Dawn : something matter?

Ash : no no I just thought about that battle

Dawn : okay so let´s go I´ll have to register quickly

Brock : Is that means your break of contest is over?

Dawn : yep It´ll be good time to be back in action

Ash : so come on to the pokémon center where you´ll register to it

Dawn : and you?

Ash : why me?

Dawn : why don´t you register?

Ash : you might have a point of good training for Buizel but I don´t really think It´ll be good for me as well we´ll see I have today to think about it so you´ll see at night

Dawn : okay than

_Then everyone entered to Pokémon Center_

Brock : NURSE JOY!!

_Then Dawn grab his ear_

Dawn : I don´t have time for it please nurse joy can you put me in Wallace Cup?

Joy : of course please give me your pokedex and contest pass for a minute and everything will be done

Joy : Everything is complete you are now register for Wallace Cup

Dawn : Thanks you very much nurse Joy

Joy : no problem

Dawn : and nurse Joy have you free room for us?

Joy : yes here´s the keys

Dawn : thank you Nurse Joy

Brock : so come to our room guys

Ash : I´ll do some training and think about Wallace Cup so see you guys later

Brock : okay bye then

Dawn : bye Ash

_and Ash walked out_

Ash : okay come and do some training go Buizel and Lucario

_and both start training then Ash saw a person and Ash recognize him immediately It was Wallace personally_

Ash : ehm hi there Wallace

Wallace : oh hi there do I know you?

Ash : no I´m Ash by the way

Wallace : hi there and I guess you know me

Ash : yep you´re the contest master and Hoenn Champion

Wallace : so you´re coordinator?

Ash : In fact not at all I wanna be Pokémon Master but I was in couple of contest but It´s just for fun

Wallace : I see and if you know Hoenn you must been there am I right?

Ash : yop I won all 8 badges but in Hoenn League I lost in quarterfinal

Wallace : wow that means you must be very good trainer

Ash : but I still have lot to be Champ like you

Wallace : so how about battle to see how your skills improve

Ash : okay if you want to

Wallace : let´s make it quick one on one no time limit and no substitution

Ash : sounds good to me

Wallace : kay then go Milotic!

Ash : this´ll tough are you up to buddy?

Pikachu : pika chu pikachu pika (I´m ready as ever)

Wallace : so let´s begin Milotic use Aqua Tail!

Ash : Pikachu dodge with Agility!

Wallace : Milotic use Iron Tail

Ash : Iron Tail as well

Ash : looks even to me that´s cool Pikachu Thunder!

_Milotic gets major damage and fell on the ground_

Wallace : Milotic use Recover

Ash : Pikachu Thunder Wawe quick

_Milotic was paralyzed and unable to use Recover_

Ash : Pikachu Volt Tackle!

Wallace : Milotic try use Hydro Pump!

_Pikachu could break through Hydro Pump and hit Milotic and that was end for him_

Wallace : my dear Milotic great job now take a rest Ash that was very good battle you sure has potential to actually be a master

Ash : thanks Wallace

Wallace : and did you thought about entering in my Cup?

Ash : yep but I don´t know if it´s the best thing to do but to other side It´ll be good training for my Buizel

Wallace : How Come?

Ash : because he was once pokémon of my coordinator friend

Wallace : and she will compete in Wallace Cup?

Ash : yep It´ll be comeback for her

Wallace : comeback?

Ash : she had a break for contests

Wallace : I see so about your Buizel can you show me some of his contest moves?

Ash : yep no prob come on out Buizel

_and Buizel did some contest moves and Wallace was very pleased to see so great moves from a pokémon who actually prefer battles to contests_

Wallace : wow Ash I can say you one thing this Buizel must be in Wallace Cup

Ash : so I guess I should enter

Wallace : so I´ll be seeing you there so good luck

Ash : okay bye for now

_and Wallace go away and Ash walked back to Pokémon Center_

Dawn : hi Ash you´re back?

Ash : yep I decided I enter the Wallace Cup

Dawn : cool

Ash : so Nurse Joy can you put me in as well?

Joy : yop please give me your pokedex and contest pass for a while

Ash : here they are

Joy : so you´re Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town?

Ash : yop is something happened?

Joy : I have message for you of Nurse Joy of Snowpoint

Ash : oh-kay

_Ash read the message : please call me to Snowpoint Pokémon Center Ash If you want to know who send this to you_

Brock : what´s in here?

Ash : someone want to call of me to Snowpoint so I should do it nurse Joy can I have Snowpoint phone number?

Joy : yep here it´s

Ash : thanks I´ll call

_and Ash dial the phone number and he heard familiar voice _

Ash : hello?

?? : hi Ash

Ash : M-MAY??

May : hi dear friend It was long time since I last speak with you

Ash : sure was so why you wrote and what are you doing in Sinnoh anyway?

May : I´ll enter the Wallace Cup so I´ll be there tomorrow

Ash : wow that´s cool so I´ll be seeing you I look forward to it

May : yeah me too so bye for now

Ash : yeah bye May

Brock : who was it?

Ash : It was May she´ll come tomorrow

Brock : wow I can´t believe we didn´t see her for so long

Ash : yeah…

Dawn : you mean that girl you used to travel back in Hoenn?

Ash : yep we talked about her very often huh? (_he smile)_

Dawn : I´m glad to finally meet her

_Then they come to thier room and everyone asleep but Ash think about May_

Ash : It´s sure was long time since I last saw you May but I never actually say to you my feelings for you I have to do it now…

_and then he asleep as well_

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Friend´s Return with a big surprise

**Chapter 2 Friend´s Return with a big surprise**

_Other Day_

_Everyone woke up and look forward to see May_

Ash : yawn… morning guys time to headed to port to catch up with May

Brock : yep let´s go

_and everyone headed to port where they can meet May_

_and it not takes too long and Beautifly fly to thier signy_

Beautifly : FLYYY! (ash!)

_and she land on Ash´s head_

Ash : hi there Beautifly

Beautifly : Beautyflyyyy flyyyyy (hi there as well)

Ash : so is that means May is here?

Beautifly : beautyflyyyy flyyy beautyyy (she´ll come here soon)

Ash : that´s good

Dawn : you know what she says?

Ash : yop May will come soon

Brock : that´s good

_and after that ship come and May greeted them_

May : guys!

Everyone : MAY!!

_then May go out of ship with someone_

Brock : Drew? what are you doing here?

_Ash doesn´t look very pleased from seeing Drew_

Drew : hi there guys

May : hi guys

Brock : hi May hi Drew

Dawn : ehm hi May

May : hi you must be Dawn

Dawn : yop and you´re Hoenn princess May

May : oh don´t call me like that please (_she smile)_

Ash : hi May long time no see

May : yeah

_and she hug him but he doesn´t appear to like it he turned his head to Drew_

Ash : hi Drew (_with little angry tone)_

Drew : hi Ketchum

Ash : why are you here?

Drew : isn´t it obvious?

Ash : sure not

_they both talking with unfriendly tone_

Drew : I´m May´s boyfriend and I´ll compete in Wallace Cup

Ash : so that why (_he try to hide his sadness)_

Dawn : hey May?

May : yeah?

Dawn : they don´t like each other right?

May : sort of but in fact you´re right

Brock : guys what about go to our hotel? in fact you´ll start your competition soon

Everyone : yeah

Ash : yeah guess you´re right

Drew : and why you nooded?

Ash : it´s none of your business but I´ll enter Wallace Cup as well

May/Drew : you WHAT?

Ash : yeah Wallace says to me

Everyone : WHAT??

Dawn : you met Wallace? why don´t you tell me?

Ash : It´s not important

May : wow Ash you´re so lucky

Drew : May don´t belive this liar he never met him

Ash : believe or not I don´t care about your opinion I just say what´s truth and it´s on you if you belive or not

May : stop it you two

Ash : yeah as you wish (_and turn his head of Drew)_

Drew : sorry dear (_and kiss May on cheek)_

Brock : let´s go already

Everyone : yeah!

Ash : whatever just make sure he doesn´t be close to me

Drew : Ketchum who you think you are

May : STOP IT! I´ll go here to have some fun and not arguing

Ash : I´ll go other way see you later

_and Everyone was surprised how Ash act and then walked to hotel_

May : Brock?

Brock : yeah?

May : what´s up with Ash?

Brock : beats me

May : It´s like he doesn´t want to see me or Drew

Brock : looks that way but he never act like that

May : yeah I look forward to see him again so much and than this happened I´m so sad Brock I don´t know how to fix it

Brock : you ask bad person

_and then everyone walked to hotel and met Zoey_

Dawn : Zoey!

Zoey : Dawn so you´re in too?

Dawn : yop sure I´m I´d like to introduce you to Ash´s friend from Hoenn May and her boyfriend Drew

May/Drew : hi Zoey

Zoey : hi guys nice to meet you

Zoey : speaking of Ash where is he?

Brock : we don´t know he walked away

Zoey : I see so why don´t you go into your rooms

May : we don´t have any rooms (_she was surprised)_

Zoey : I book them

Dawn : wow thanks Zoey

Zoey : I book two one for girls and one for boys and since there are four beds you can go there as well

Everyone : okay

_back on Ash´s place_

Ash : great now Drew´s here and also he´s May´s boyfriend that´s great

Pikachu : pika pikachu chu chaaa (It´s sad I know but you gotta concetrate on contest)

Ash : guess you´re right I got to get it like normal competiton

?? : Not only great trainer but also understand pokemon´s language

Ash : Wallace what are you doing here?

Wallace : I just check you and ask if you´re in

Ash : yop sure I´m

Wallace : that´s good so that means I´ll judge you as well as the other and Ash I really look forward to seeing you

_Everyone who was on the road to find Ash saw it_

Everyone : WALLACE!!

May : he was right after all

Dawn : I can´t believe how lucky can he be meet contest master

Drew : so he really don´t lie after all

_back to_ _conversation of Ash and Wallace_

Ash : so I guess I should thank you but I want to ask how´s Milotic?

Wallace : you know after Pikachu beaten him he´s very tired and he couldn´t show himself

Ash : I´m sorry

Wallace : No need to apologize you give me so great battle

Ash : anyway It´s my fault

May : wow he beat Wallace

Drew : I hate to admit but he´s good

Dawn : he´s such a great trainer

_back_

Wallace : so I guess it´s time to go on stadium

Ash : yop let´s go Wallace

_and Ash and Wallace walked to stadium and everyone behind them after they went to stadium they go on dress up room and everyone dressed Dawn into her favourite pink dress May dress like arabian princess Drew has rich suit Zoey has dark red suit and finally Ash has his guardian of aura clothes (clothes of sir Aaron of 8 movie) _

Marian : everyone let´s welcome Wallace the contest master!

Crowd : WHOOOOOOOA!!

Wallace : I welcome everyone of you on our tournament!

Marian : thanks for welcome Wallace so now let´s welcome our judges first Mr.Contesta!

Mr.Contesta : I look forward to see all of you compete in this tournament

Marian : and now Mr.Sukizo!

Mr.Sukizo : Remarkable

Marian : and our own Nurse Joy!

Joy : I´m very happy to be here

Marian : and our last judge WALLACE!

Crowd : WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Wallace : again I´m very pleased to be here

Marian : so everyone´s here so LET´S GET BUSY!!

Marian : so let´s welcome our first contestant Ash Ketchum!

Crowd : GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Ash : Come on out Buizel!

_and Ash did a great performance _

Contesta : very great performance

Sukizo : Remarkable

Joy : great performance It was great to see his and Buizel in action

Wallace : I knew it that´s why I recommend him to be in this contest

Ash : and I thank you for it Wallace

Wallace : always my friend

Crowd : WOOOOOOOW ASH!!

May : wow he´s good and crowd love him

Drew : he just have luck

May : don´t be like that

Drew : humph…

_Ash walked down and May was up next_

May : Ash you were awesome

Ash : thanks May and good luck to you

May : thank you Ash

_and then everyone shown up and judges decided 16 people who proceed to next round and everyone was there and Ash was first what really mad Drew_

Drew : so you made it Ketchum

Ash : cut that off Drew I don´t have time for arguing with you

Drew : shut up Ketchum

Ash : this is useless if someone want to talk with me I´ll be outside I´m not in mood for him

_and he about to walk away then May stop him_

May : Ash please don´t go

Ash : sorry May but your boyfriend doesn´t appear to want see me

May : but…

Ash : sorry May gotta go

May : A-Ash

Drew : let him go he´s such a loser

May : stop calling him like that

Drew : don´t tell me you like him

May : what if yes?

Drew : you just like him

Dawn : stop it it´s useless

Zoey : yeah stop fighting

May : I´ll go find Ash

Drew : do whatever you want

_and everyone except May and Ash walked to thier hotel rooms_

May : ASH!!

Ash : May?

May : oh Ash I finally caugh up with you

Ash : why you run to me? (_he turned his head of her)_

May : because I want to apologize for Drew

Ash : so he can´t do it himself

May : I´m really sorry Ash

Ash : please don´t apologize me you didn´t do anything

May : can we go to hotel please?

Ash : okay then

_and then they walked to hotel where everyone waiting and after Ash walk to his room he saw Drew_

Ash : don´t tell me

Drew : Ketchum? I´ll never share room with you

Ash : and you think I yes? If you´re in this room then it´s only one possibility for me I´ll sleep outside

Drew : wow you finally says something clever Ketchum

Ash : you can say whatever you want I really don´t listen to you

Drew : how dare you?!

Ash : cool it off

_and he walked away_

May : ASH!!

Ash : May it´s pretty late I can´t speak I need to find a place where can I stay

May : but but I

Ash : no May It´s useless I can´t be here as long as Drew is here

May : but Ash…

Ash : no May bye for now

May : b-bye

_he walked outside_

May : oh no Ash why you act like this I don´t have enough time to tell you about my true feelings

_Back to Ash_

Ash : okay this looks pretty good

_Then mysterious silhouette appeared_

Ash : ehm who are you?

?? : who I´m? you´ll see in next chapter

**End of Chapter 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Final rounds is coming new couple is forming

**Chapter 3 Final rounds is coming new couple is forming**

Ash : ok now tell me who are you?

?? : I´m Azelf

Ash : Azelf?

Azelf : yop I´m The Being of Willpower

Ash : The Being of Willpower? what´s that mean?

Azelf : It has something to do with Sinnoh Space Time Legend

Ash : ok I got it now anyway why you appeared in front of me?

Azelf : I want to accompany you on your journey

Ash : If It´s your wish I´ll be happy

Azelf : It´s deal

_and Azelf jump into Ash´s pokeball and Ash has new partner_

Ash : so Pikachu we have new pal

Pikachu : pika pikachu pika pi (yep now It´s time to concetrate on contest)

Ash : yes but It´s time to have some sleep

Pikachu : nooded

_Other Day_

Ash : so here we go time of second round of tournament

Pikachu : PIKA! (let´s go!)

_and then they walked on the stadium where everyone already were_

Everyone : hi Ash

Drew : …

Ash : hi everyone and you too Drew

_On stadium_

Marian : hi there everyone welcome back on second appeal stage of Wallace Cup

Crowd : WHOOOOA!

Marian : everyone know our referees Mr.Contesta Mr.Sukizo Nurse Joy and Wallace

Crowd : YEAH!

Marian : so let´s move it on to it so LET´S GET BUSY!

Crowd : WOOOOOOOOOO!

Marian : let´s start where we stop yesterday start with first of first appeal round so let´s welcome Ash Ketchum!

_and Ash walked on the battlefield_

Crowd : WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Ash : Azelf time to show yourself!

_Everyone was surprised from what they saw_

(Azelf did a awesome performance)

Contesta : great performance really great and with absolutly unknown Pokémon

Sukizo : remarkable

Joy : beatifull performance I really enjoy see it

Wallace : Ash If I don´t know you I´ll really believe you´re top coordinator

Ash : thanks Wallace but all credit goes to my Pokemons you must know it the most

Wallace : yeah you sure speak like a champ

Ash : gee thanks so Wallace we have to let the others show themselves

Wallace : yeah I´ll be seeing you later

_and Ash walked back to restroom and on the road to the battlefield again met May_

May : Ash you´re so cool I can´t belive how Wallace bless you you two looks like friends more than like judge and coordinator

Ash : guess so so anyway May good luck

May : with something I´ll have enough luck

Ash : and that is?

May : don´t be dumb (_she said with smile) _of course It´s my half of our winning ribbon

Ash : so that´s that anyway time for you to show yourself

May : yeah

_everyone did a great performance again and all of them move to the battle round which was today at afternoon_

_Pairs (Troy and Izumi aren´t real characters)_

Ash

Troy

Drew

Izumi

Dawn

Zoey

May

Jessie

_I skip every battles now _

Wallace : so the ones ones who move to the semifinal are Ash who will be against Drew and May who will be against Dawn first battle will be Ash against Drew

Ash : so It´s finally here you can finally recognize you´re not the best

Drew : so Ketchum you think you can win?

Ash : I don´t think I know

Drew : how dare you??

Marian : so both of you´re ready so we can start battle between Ash Ketchum and Drew LaRousse LET´S GET BUSY!

Drew : go Roserade!

Ash : okay time to show why I choose my outfit let´s go Lucario!

Lucario : I´m ready master

Ash : time to show that guy

Lucario : your wish is my order

Ash : Lucario what about not word comunication

Lucario : great strategy master

_Ash mind : Lucario stay here wait for attack_

Drew : I got enough of you Roserade use Sunny Day and follow up with Solarbeam

_Ash mind : Lucario dodge and jump on the Roserade´s wiew and use Blaze Kick_

_and Lucario dodge Solarbeam and hit Roserade with Blaze Kick_

_Ash mind : Lucario go Psychic_

_another big hit_

_Ash mind : end it use Bone Rush and follow up with Aura Sphere_

_and this combo absolutely knock Roserade out and as well Drew´s points_

Ash : piece of care

Wallace : beautiful match and great strategy my friend I really appreciate to see it

Ash : thanks for it

Drew : you just have luck Ketchum return Roserade

May : wow Ash won!

Dawn : don´t you angry that Drew lost?

May : In fact not at all I´m so happy for Ash´s win

Dawn : someone´s in love (_she giggled)_

_May blushes_

May : yeah with Drew you know it (_she lied)_

Dawn : don´t lie to me

May : b-but I-I´m not lying

Dawn : admit it you love Ash

May : okay you got me but please don´t say it to him or Drew

Dawn : no I don´t but you have to

May : but what if Ash doesn´t love me and with Drew here he might think I love Drew

Dawn : let´s get this to tomorrow we have battle to do

May : yeah!

Marian : winner of this match Ash Ketchum please proceed to final round!

Crowd : WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Marian : now time for our next battle May Maple vs Dawn (_I´m sorry I don´t know her fan surename)_

_and Ash again met May on the road back to restroom_

May : Ash you won you really beat Drew you´re so cool

Ash : ?

May : what´s the matter?

Ash : I thought you´ll be angry for your boyfriend lost

May : not at all I´m happy you won

Ash : oh-kay so good luck

May : thanks

_May thinks : oh you looks so great in your costume but I have to think about this tournament I have to won this ribbon and maybe I could come with Ash and the others because I´ll have time before grand festival in Johto_

Marian : so both of you are here so LET´S GET BUSY!

Crowd : YEAH!!

May : good luck Dawn hope the best one win Blaziken take the stage!

Blaziken : BLAZE!

Dawn : yeah Ambipom spotlight!

Marian : let´s go 5 minutes on the clock are set now start!

May : Blaziken Flamethrower

Dawn : Ambipom Swift to deflect!

May : Blaziken use Double Kick quick!

_Blaziken was able to go through and hit Ambipom what half Dawn´s points_

Dawn : Ambipom use Double Hit now!

_Ambipom did and great damage to Blaziken and May´s points come to half as well_

May : Blaziken use Fire Spin!

Dawn : Ambipom Swift again!

_but Swift was caught by Fire Spin and start to hiiting Ambipom_

Dawn : Ambipom try to escape!

May : no you don´t Blaziken Oveheat!

_Huge Fireball come to Fire Spin and and destroy it and knock Ambipom and Dawn´s points_

Marian : and that´s the end winner of this match May Maple please proceed to final round!

Crowd : COOOOOOOL!!

Wallace : great battle you both gave all there I only thank you for such a great battle and I hope It´ll be same in the final  
May : thank you Wallace I really appreciate it from someone like you

Wallace : no need to thank me

Marian : and that´s that tomorrow will have final battle of Wallace Cup Ash Ketchum vs May Maple stay tuned to find who will win!

Ash : wow May you won and you and I will be in the finals

May : oh Ash I´m so excited I can´t wait

Ash : kay then I´ll be going out to have some sleep before tomorrow

_then May stop him and hold his arm what makes her blush_

Ash : what´s the matter May?

May : A-Ash?

Ash : yeah?

May : c-can I-I s-sleep w-ith y-ou I-I m-mean out-side

Ash : yop why not

May : oh thank you

_Outside_

May : Ash?

Ash : yeah?

May : have you still have this?

_she show her half of them ribbon which they won in Hoenn_

Ash : sure have

_and he show his half as well_

_then they move thier half together _

May : nice old memories

Ash : sure are

_May then yawn_

_Ash giggled_

Ash : I think we should get some sleep

May : yeeeah…

_and May asleep_

?? : try to firm your bond with May?

Ash : Wallace?

Wallace : sure I´m

Ash : yeah something like that

Wallace : something bother you?

Ash : In fact yes

Wallace : wanna talk about it?

Ash : yes It´ll be good

Wallace : then what´s the problem?

Ash : you know I´m in final and I´m not a coordinator and what If I´ll win and May lose?

Wallace : you like her am I right?

Ash : yeah you got that right

Wallace : my friend only thing I can say to you is to listen to your heart and what it tells you you must keep and do it

Ash : yes you´re right so see you tomorrow and thanks for talk

Wallace : no problem I´m very glad to help you

_Ash thinks : I guess Wallace is right and I know excatly what to do wanna know? just wait until next chapter_

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 New Start

**Chapter 4 New Start**

_Ash and May woke up and they saw It´s almost battle time_

Ash : May time to go

May : yeah

May : Ash?

Ash : yes?

May : I just want to say you you look very good in your Sir Aaron´s clothes

Ash : oh thanks but nothing can compete your beauty in your costume

_after that May blushes very deeply_

May : oh Ash you´re so sweet to me (_she said very weakly in order to avoid for Ash to hear it)_

Ash : May we have to hurry

May : yeah

_and they walked to stadium_

Marian : so everyone here is what have you been waiting for!

Crowd : WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Marian : let´s welcome our judges Mr.Contesta Mr.Sukizo Nurse Joy and one and only Wallace the contest master!

Crowd : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

Judges : hello nice to be here today

Marian : let´s welcome our coordinators first the one of top coordinators in all world May Maple from Petalburg City!

Crowd : HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

May : hi everyone thanks for compliments

Marian : and our second coordinator Wallace´s friend and future Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!

Crowd : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!

Ash : ehm I didn´t expect this greeting

Wallace : but you only deserve it

Ash : If you say so

Marian : so both are you ready?

Ash/May : yep

Marian : so LET´S GET…

Crowd : BUSY!!

Ash : time to start thing up Lucario you´re up!

Lucario : anywhere anytime I´ll always ready to serve you master

May : Blaziken take the stage!

Blaziken : BLAZIKEN!

May : Blaziken Flamethrower!

_Ash´s mind : Lucario deflect with Bone Rush_

_and Lucario start to spining Bone Rush what destroy Flamethrower_

_May´s mind : wow he´s really good much better than I thought_

May : Blaziken Double Kick!

_Ash´s mind : Lucario Force Palm to Blaziken´s legs_

_and Force Palm deflect Double Kick and paralyzed Blaziken and May´s points go to quarter_

_May´s mind : ok here it´s I´m not as good as him I don´t deserve this win_

_then Ash winked on Wallace and he nooded_

_Ash´s mind : I think you know what´ll be next_

_Lucario´s mind : yop we surrender am I right?  
Ash´s mind : yep you got it_

Ash : May you were great

_then he turned his head and walked away with Lucario on his side everyone except Wallace was very shocked_

May : where are you going Ash?

Ash : I go to restroom why you ask?

May : We didn´t finish our battle

Ash : It´s useless I don´t deserve this ribbon and besides I´m not a coordinator so It´ll be useless to me only one who deserve this ribbon is you May

Marian : Is that means…

Ash : yes I surrender

Everyone : WOW!!

Wallace : everyone this is meaning of true friendship Ash deserve a great applause he did the right thing he´s real Champion!

Crowd : ASH!!

Ash : thanks for credit but May is the winner

_May couldn´t help herself and run to Ash and hug him very tightly_

May : Oh Ash you did this for me I don´t know how to thank you

Ash : no need t…

_he couldn´t finish it because of May´s kiss_

Crowd : WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!!

Ash : M-May what was it for?

May : It´s because I finally give courage to myself

Ash : what do you mean by that?

May : I-I L-ove you Ash!

_and give him another kiss_

Crowd : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!

Drew : she´s like him she´s useless I don´t wanna her again

_Ash finally snap out of it_

Ash : oh May I don´t know what to say just I love you too

Crowd : YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!!

May : oh Ash you don´t know how long I have been waiting for this

Ash : me too May me too

Wallace : so one big applause for both of our winners!

_everyone claping thier hands and it was big and big applause_

Ash/May : thanks everyone

Wallace : so It´s working heh my friend?

Ash : yop sure is

May : pardon? something happened?

Wallace : no I´m just happy for you

Marian : so this is really happy end!

Sukizo : REMARKABLE!

Joy : Mr. Wallace here´s the Wallace Cup ribbon

Wallace : thanks nurse joy here Ash

Ash : eh? It belong to may

Wallace : of course and you gave it her

Ash : oh-kay so May Maple I proudly present you this Wallace Cup ribbon

Contesta : HEY! That was my line

_everyone laughing_

May : oh thank you very much thank you everyone and mainly to you my dear Ash

_and gave Ash another kiss before accept her ribbon_

May : so I finally have all 5 ribbons

Ash : wow cool

May : Ash?

Ash : yep?

May : can I travel with you again?

Ash : what?

May : you know I have long time before grand festival so only possibility for me is to travel with you so can I?

Ash : …

May : Ash?

Ash : of course you can

_and now he kiss May_

_at restroom_

Dawn : so the two loverbirds are finally together

Brock : yeah it couldn´t be better

Drew : _we´ll see about that_

_back to battlefield_

Ash : so Wallace before we go once again?

Wallace : I´ll be happy to battle you again so Ash here and now vs Azelf?

Ash : If you wish go Azelf!

Wallace : please let´s change to water battlefield

_then water field shown up_

Wallace : go Gyarados!

Marian : so let´s move to the friendly battle bewteen Wallace and Ash so LET´S GET…

Crowd : BUSY!!

Wallace : let´s start things up Gyarados use Hydro Pump!

Ash : Azelf Detect!

_Azelf was able to dodge_

Wallace : Gyarados come closer and use Bite!

Ash : Azelf Detect once more

_and Azelf dodge once more_

Wallace : don´t give him time to attack use Ice Fang

Ash : Azelf Confusion and throw Gyarados away

_Gyarados fell on the water_

Wallace : Gyarados use Twister in water

Ash : Azelf Double Team

Ash : don´t stop Azelf use Psychic to move water out of pool and throw it to Gyarados

_and every water from the field hit Gyarados but did nothing _

Wallace : Ash water don´t do damage to water types

Ash : I know Azelf Thunder!

_and mighty Thunder hit Gyarados and thanks to water surrounding him it was much powerfull _

Wallace : oh my friend that was great strategy but I don´t give up so easily Gyarados use Dragon Rage!

Ash : Azelf Extrasensory

_both attack colide_

Ash : Azelf Charge Beam!

_and finally Gyarados fainted_

Wallace : Ash you don´t beat me once but now twice I have to give you this

_and gave Ash Hoenn Cup_

Ash : what is it?

Wallace : It´s cup which show you´re Hoenn league champion

Ash : but it´s yours

Wallace : not now It´s completly your

Ash : thank you Wallace

Marian : wow that was awesome battle Ash won!

Crowd : WOOOOOOOOOOOW!!

Wallace : so now where you´ll go?

Ash : I´ll still be on the road across Sinnoh and at the end I hope I´ll win Sinnoh League

Wallace : I´m sure of it

Ash : thanks

Marian : so this is the end of our Wallace Cup I hope you enjoy it

Crowd : YEAH!!

_at restroom_

Dawn : wow he beat master Wallace

Brock : he sure know how to battle

Drew : _maybe he beaten Wallace but he never take May away of me_

_and he walked to the battlefield where were Ash May and Wallace talking about another adventure_

Drew : May time to head back to Johto

May : I think you heard that I´ll stay with Ash

Drew : no you don´t!

_and held May´s arm and drag her away_

May : Drew let me go!

Drew : If you don´t want to be with me you´ll be with noone on the earth!

Ash : let her go Drew now!

Drew : like should I listen to you Ketchum

_and he start to running away_

Ash : No you don´t Lucario come on out

Lucario : master?

Ash : put your aura in my gloves in order to combine our aura

Lucario : yes master please accept my aura!

Ash : now Drew let´s taste our aura

_and huge blue orb come to Drew and hit him and let May go and Drew fell on the ground and he was escorted to the hostpital_

Ash : May are you ok?!

May : thank you so much Ash I´m okay thanks to you

_and give him quick kiss_

Ash : May let´s go to the restroom you have to recover from that shock

May : yeah let´s go

_at restroom_

Dawn : wow that was extremly rude of him

May : I can´t believe he actually could be my boyfriend I´m very sorry about it Ash

Ash : you don´t have to be sorry about it I forgive you

May : oh my dear Ash you´re so kind to me

Ash : everything is fine now May I´m here please don´t cry

_and he kissed her_

May : oh Ash thank you so much

Ash : we should let May rest let´s go guys

Dawn/Brock/Zoey : yeah

_everyone walked away but May stop Ash_

May : please don´t go now Ash please be on my side

Ash : okay I´ll be here with you

May : thank you

_and she hug Ash and put her head on his chest_

May : Ash?

Ash : what´s the matter May?

May : I just wanna thank you for everything what you did for me I love you Ash

Ash : I love you too May

May : so when we go on journey?

Ash : tomorrow but can you hold it?

May : of course don´t worry about me

Ash : but don´t be so hard on yourself you´re more important to me and anyway gyms not going anywhere

May : oh dear you´re such a caring person

Ash : I learned it from someone I know

May : and that is who?

Ash : of course you May

_and he chuck her hair_

Ash : now take a rest you need it

May : okay please promise me you´ll be the first one who I´ll see after I´ll wake up

Ash : I promise May I promise

_and May asleep_

_couple hours later_

May : ow that was good

_she turned her head and saw Ash_

May : Ash!

Ash : hi dear did you sleep well?

May : yeah now I´m totally refreshed so we can go today

Ash : okay if you want to

May : yep sure want

_and she kiss him_

Ash : so let´s go we have to tell Dawn and Brock about it

May : yep let´s go!

Ash : hi guys

Dawn : hi you two have a great time?

May : It´s not like you think I just take a rest

Brock : so why you walked to us?

Ash : we want to ask if you mind go into another town now

Dawn : I don´t mind it at all

Brock : yeah why not It´s not problem at all

May : that´s good so can we go now?

Ash : okay than I just say bye to Wallace and after that we can go

Everyone : kay then

_and Ash walked to Wallace´s place_

Ash : Wallace are you here?

Wallace : Ash?

Ash : yep

Wallace : why you come?

Ash : I just want to say goodbye to you

Wallace : so you leaving so soon?

Ash : yeah

Wallace : then goodbye my friend I know you can reach your goal

Ash : thanks so this is goodbye will we meet again?

Wallace : I know we will

Ash : then before that time come goodbye my friend

Wallace : bye champ

_and they both separate thier ways at least for now_

Ash : I´m back

Zoey : hi Ash you´re leaving  
Ash : hey Zoey yep we leaving now I just say goodbye to Wallace and if everyone don´t have something to do we leave

May : we did everything what we need

Dawn : yep we can go anytime you want Ash

Ash : kay so bye to you Zoey as well until next time

May : bye Zoey

Brock : see ya

Dawn : bye for now Zoe

Zoey : bye everyone

_and Ash May Brock and Dawn go on thier journey across the Sinnoh _

_Ash and May are together as a couple, Dawn winning ribbons in Sinnoh contests Brock is in love with every girl he met and do breeding things _

**The End**


End file.
